1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a single diffusion break, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a single diffusion break on a fin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most integrated circuit applications, the substrate area allocated to implement various integrated circuit functions continues to decrease in size. For the circuit to function, many individual devices need to be electrically isolated from one another. Accordingly, electrical isolation is an important and integral part of semiconductor device design for preventing unwanted electrical coupling between adjacent components and devices.
As device scale decreases and device density increases, consistency of neighboring structures may be affected. As the industry strives towards a greater density of active components per unit area of semiconductor substrate, effective isolation between circuits becomes increasingly important.